Tell Me That You Love Me
by SendingEllieArt
Summary: Bella Swan is new to Forks High. The first person she saw was Edward Cullen, but she never had the guts to talk to him and decided to admire him from afar. Will fate take in charge and bring these two together? One-shot Rated T for swearing


A/N: So this is a one-shot dedicated to my friend. She finally got what she wished for! I'm sorry if I have not updated At the Beginning, but I am actually writing the chapter 7 right after I finish this one-shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Tell Me That You Love Me

**BPOV**

Edward Cullen

This was the name of the guy who I have admired from afar and afar only since he never noticed me. I remembered the first time I transferred here to Forks High. I wanted to give my mom and Phil space so I told her that maybe it was time to spend time with Charlie since he has been lonely all these years. And she obviously said yes, she didn't want me to feel out of place since it has been a month since they have been married.

_***Flashback***_

_I entered through the door of Forks High and nervously made my way through the office. I entered and saw a greek god talking to the secretary, Mrs. Cope according to her nameplate. He was about to leave when I sat down on the chairs waiting for my turn. I looked at him when he left and he threw me a small and friendly smile. I was about to smile back but then he was already out of the doors and walking to the group of people who I passed by earlier._

_Lunch_

_I was talking to the friends I made during the classes I had this morning. They were Mike, Angela, Jessica and Ben. We about to walk through the doors, since the warning bell was about to ring that lunch was over, and saw that it was a bit crowded since everyone was hurrying out of the door. We were behind the Cullens and Whitlocks, which consisted of the greek god who was Edward Cullen; his siblings: Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen; and fellow friends Jasper and Rosalie Whitlock. He was the last to go out when I was shocked to see that he held the door for me._

"_Ladies first" he said_

_I blushed crimson as I walked out and saw that he had to let go of the door which made Mike open it for everyone else. _

"…_stupid Cullen…being a gentleman…let's see when I make it to the football team…I would be laughing…" Mike muttered. I think._

_***End of Flashback***_

I stifled a giggle, because Mike never made it to the football team. But this action used Mr. Pots to glare at me.

Cue the blush.

After lunch ended it was a free period, and on this time of day I am usually alone since I don't have any classes with any of my friends. I was sitting down reading answering my Calculus in the library when Alice Cullen appeared in front of me and I dropped my pen in shock. And this scene made people look at us, this is so embarrassing. I mean, it's not normal to see Alice Cullen talk to a nobody.

And again, cue the blush.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry Bella, I was just going to say hi to you" She said, when I thought I heard her mutter "He so gonna kill me" and returned my pen.

"It's okay, Alice. What did you want anyway?" I asked

"I was wondering if you would like to hang-out with me and Rosalie this Saturday?"

"Ummm…sure. When?" I replied feeling unsure. I mean come on, I never thought that I would get to hang-out with THE sister of Edward Cullen!

"Why don't we pick you up at nine? And everyone knows where the Chief's house is so be ready by nine. And can I have your number, so you know I can call you." She said. She was starting to creep me out because she slightly started to jump up and down.

We exchanged numbers and then we hurriedly walked together to the cafeteria. As we entered, I glanced at Edwards table and saw that he was glaring at us. Which made me wonder why.

For the whole lunch time, I picked at my food. I was quite the whole time because I wondered what caused that reaction to Edwards face.

'_Maybe he hated me for hanging out with his sister. Cause you know they are like the popular and our group is the one that just blends in'_

The bell rang and we walked out to go to our classes. I had Biology with Mr. Banner great. I don't really want to have a lesson right now.

I was scanning through my notes when Angela walked in and then we talked for a bit until the teacher went in. Great.

"Ok, class I decided to get all of you out of your comfort zones for the rest of the year. All of you will…be changing partners!" Mr. Banner practically screamed whilst all of us groaned. I mean come one who wants a new partner that means you have to adjust.

"Ok so…" He was calling the names i tried to block him but then I heard him say Cullen.

I crossed my fingers that I would not be partners with him because I'd probably be a stuttering mess.

"Cullen and Denali…Swan and Newton…Crowley and Volturi…Those are all and no changing. When this class ends I expect all of you to leave the class and no complaining. Understood?"

We all groaned yes.

"Ok now further into our topic…"

*:00:*

School continued on for a while. And if you asked if I had to hang-out with Alice and Rosalie, I never got the chance because I had to go to Arizona since my mom said she missed me a lot. I never talked to them after that because they might have felt weird and thought that I did not want hang out with them. I avoided them like plague.

Every day I had the same schedule, wake up, have a shower, eat, go to school, do homework, sleep and the cycle goes on and on. I have not seen Edward in 3 days because I heard that he had the flu. And if you say that I am a stalked I am just a concerned friend.

'_Pffft…yeah right'_ My inner voice said.

Today, was a normal day, not the "I've-got-a-feeling-today-is-gonna-be-the-day" shit. I parked my car, pulled my hoodie on since it was raining, as usual. I walked to the school entrance and since I arrived early, just like every other day, I head towards the library, me being the student. I smiled at the librarian, Miss Russo, and sat at the very last table where no one usually notices me. I pulled my book out, totally engrossed by the book when I felt my phone buzz against the pocket of jeans. I unlocked it and read the message.

_From: Unknown Number_

_Hey Bella, it's Edward. If you're wondering where I got_

_your number from it was from Alice, I actually asked for it. :)_

_Sorry, I couldn't ask you personally but you seem to be closer_

_to girls. :) _

_P.S. Look up ;)_

I looked up.

He winked.

OH MY Sugar Honey Iced Tea! Edward Fucking Cullen winked at me! At me, Bella Swan aka Nobody. EEE! I think I just went over the moon.

I regained my composure, sent him a small smile (more like a grimace) and went back to reading my book, Beastly.

'_Yeah, cause I'm cool like that'_

Days passed, Edward and I still texted but that was all. I told my friend, Angela, about all of this stuff because she could not believe that Edward Fucking Cullen talked, well actually texted, to me. Yeah, life was great. And again days passed, there would be times where I would reply to his message and he would not reply. Then I would get concerned, I know, I'm falling for him.

Now it's almost the end of the school year, I know that was fast. Edward would usually hold the door open for me and send me a small smile. Then I would smile back, you could actually say a grimace because I am usually shocked when he holds the door open for me cause, you know, he noticed I was there. And now, school ended but I still talked with Edward ,we are in the talking stage now. I packing, since I will be going to Europe for two month. It is kind of a study tour. And that means I can't text him because the phone bill would be high, and I don't want to spend that much money. I asked him why he did not want to go, He said he wanted to but thought that I would be staying so he didn't go.

'_I know, he is so sweet'_

But he told me when I get back I should tell him everything. And I obviously agreed. I am now heading to the airport. Texting him, telling him goodbye and see him after two months. I was waiting for his reply, when my phone buzzed telling me that I have a new message. I flipped it open, and read.

_From: Edward_

_Be Safe :)_

_P.S- Bring me something ;)_

I smile and was about to reply when my flight was called. I flipped my phone shut and got my bags.

I could not wait till I get back home.


End file.
